Believe
by skullzandcrossbonez
Summary: Mindfreak - After a dreadful loss Nicola is talked into going on a vacation to Las Vegas by her friend. Still trying to cope with the loss will a certain illusionist help her believe there is a light at the end of the tunnel?
1. Intro: Happily Never After

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mindfreak or Criss Angel – Las Vegas/Luxor/A&E probably do.**

This is just something that has been plaguing me for a while so I'm going to try and get it down. I will try and keep people's personalities as close as possible.

WARNING: This is a bit of an upsetting intro, I promise things get cheerier as the story goes so bear with me.

SYNOPSIS: (Mindfreak) After a dreadful loss Nicola is talked into going on a vacation to Las Vegas by her friend. Still trying to cope with the loss will a certain illusionist help her believe there is a light at the end of the tunnel?

* * *

BELIEVE

Intro: Happily Never After

It was all so perfect. Our perfect wedding was meant to be in a few weeks and we could have had the fairytale that we dreamed of. It kills me when I remember the last thing I said to him. I wanted him to stay home but he was adamant about going out on that motorcycle. _'If you're not careful you are going to kill yourself' _I scolded him, of course he simply replied with a smile and a kiss, he knew it always worked on me. He promised it would be a simple trip to see his brother then come straight home, it makes me cry to think his brother was the last person to see him alive.

My world fell apart when I got the call from the hospital, it all seemed so unreal, like a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from. He had been in a collision with a drunk driver, the fact that the other guy survived makes me mad. I wanted him to be struck by lightening or hit by another driver, that's not like me, how I wish that guy could understand the amount of pain I'm in. I miss him so much, the nights are the worst. I can still smell his cologne on the pillows, it lets me believe he is there so I can slip into a horror movie of a dream that reminds me of the reality. I miss the way he snored lightly and how I use to pinch his nose to stop it, I miss the way he would hold me after a bad day at the office, I miss... I miss... God, this is so unfair.

My mum and dad are on their way to see me, they want to be supportive as I go through the funeral processes with his family. His family have been nothing but nice to me since day one, they always thought we would be together forever... ironic really. His brother is in an absolute state, he's in therapy at the moment. He comes to check up on me everyday, we've been mourning together as we both have a baggage about the situation – he regrets asking him to come over and I regret my last words to him as he left. My best friend Lizzy is with me, she helps me keep what sanity I have left.

I had to be with his parents to see the body, I couldn't believe it was him. He looked beat up and pale, his brown hair was matted and messy and I couldn't even bare the thought of what colour his lifeless eyes were now. The image haunts me in my sleep every night, and I always wake up screaming. We should be getting married in a couple of weeks, we should be having our happily ever after... all I'm left with is an empty heart and a 'Happily Never After.'

I miss you Noah, I love you so much... come back... please... come back...

* * *

Ok, that's the intro done - please review and let me know what you think. As I said this is something that has been sitting in my head and eating away at me so it was due to come out at some point - perhaps now I can get a decent night's sleep.

It's slow to start but if you are patient then it will get better.

**Well, what do you think? Please review - constructive criticism is needed :)**


	2. I've Got to Get Away

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mindfreak or Criss Angel – Las Vegas/Luxor/A&E probably do.**

This is just something that has been plaguing me for a while so I'm going to try and get it down. I will try and keep people's personalities as close as possible.

* * *

Chapter 1: I've Got to Get Away

It's been three months since Noah's funeral, it went as well as a funeral could. I haven't removed the engagement ring he gave me, it makes me feel that he is still here somehow. Mum and dad have been calling as much as possible, even though I've convinced them that I'm okay now. Lizzy let me move into her apartment, it was hard to sell of the house that Noah and I had brought – it would have been even harder to stay there though. Lizzy works for a real estate company and I'm still a secretary for a small insurance company, its been nice to come home and have someone to listen to me vent and ramble. Lizzy and I met at college and have been amazing friends ever since, we've been there for each other through thick and thin. We met in the cafeteria one day as she accidentally spilt her Sprite down me after she managed to trip over her own feet – she truly is the Queen of Clumsy. When everything happened with Noah she was by my side twenty four seven, I can never thank her enough for that.

Today she came into the house and chucked her bag on the sofa, the look on her face told me that it had been one of those hellish days – her boss was a real ball breaker (her words, not mine).

"I need a vacation," she humped at me.

"That bad was it?"

She went to the freezer and pulled out the emergency tub of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie and picked out two large spoons. She kicked off her heels and slumped onto the sofa, handing me a spoon.

"Seriously, when did it become let's hate Lizzy day – if he weren't my boss I would kick his ass."

I laughed and placed a spoonful of the ice cream in my mouth. As Lizzy did the same she stared at me.

"How are you today? You feeling okay?"

"Yeah," I lie, "just tired I think."

As always she knows I'm lying but doesn't push it. She sticks another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth and stares at the TV.

"We should do it you know."

"Do what?"

"Have a vacation, get away from it all and have a girls break away."

I stare at her for a moment

"I don't know Liz, things are getting busy at work. I can't afford to get up and go right now."

"He'd want you to, you know."

She had to bring Noah into the conversation. It annoys me a bit when she does that. Everyone is different in grieving, I can't get over Noah just by a snapping my fingers, everything still feels so raw. Thinking about going away makes me feel as if I'm forgetting him, I'm not ready to move on – and to be honest I don't think I want to.

"I did it again didn't I?"she asked.

I nodded in reply and Lizzy just sighed.

"I'm sorry but I think it would do you some good. The family would understand. It would be two weeks at most and then you can come back feeling refreshed again."

Thinking about it some more I guess she is right. Admittly I'm actually scared of the idea of going somewhere and not having Noah there, I mean, the last holiday I had was with him. Lizzy has done so much for me in the past couple of months that I guess it wouldn't hurt – would it?

"Let me think about it okay."

A smile that would make the Cheshire Cat from 'Alice In Wonderland' proud appeared on her face when I uttered those words. She practically chucked the ice cream and spoon on the coffee table and wrapped me in a massive hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I said I'd think about, that's not a definite yes."

"Doesn't matter, you'll end up saying yes."

Boy, Lizzy is stubborn.

* * *

OK, for One in the morning I have already produced a few chapters - I blame the energy drink I consumed earlier. As I mentioned before I really would appreciate feedback on this one - grammer and stuff like that. I also want to hear thoughts and opinions people - likes/dislikes - the works.

**Well, what do you think? Please review - constructive criticism is needed :)**


	3. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mindfreak or Criss Angel – Las Vegas/Luxor/A&E probably do.**

This is just something that has been plaguing me for a while so I'm going to try and get it down. I will try and keep people's personalities as close as possible.

* * *

Chapter 2: Should I Stay or Should I Go?

It's been a week since Lizzy asked about the holiday, I eventually said yes. Today I'm meeting Adam, Noah's brother, to ask him if he wanted to come. I know that Lizzy said she wanted a girls vacation but I would like him to come along. I'm meeting Adam at Starbucks on my lunch break, I'm treating myself to a peppermint tea and a couple of slices of their caramelised onion and mature cheese toasted bread...even I think that's posh. As I put my tea down I see Adam come up the street, I'd forgotten how much he looked like Noah. They both had the same brown hair but Adam's always had a 'bed head' look and I can't help but notice his black converse are looking more worn and torn than usual. He waves at me and takes a seat opposite me, stealing a piece of toasted bread in the process.

"Hey, that's my lunch you're stealing," I protest.

He just sticks it in his mouth and winks at me, he always was a trouble maker. After finishing his bite he leans back in his chair.

"How's things?" He asks.

"Okay, how about you? How's the family?"

"Good thanks," he replies. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

I take a sip of my tea and Adam takes another bite of my lunch.

"Well, Lizzy and I are thinking about going away for a couple of weeks."

"Cool," he replies. "Anywhere in particular?"

"Lizzy was thinking Vegas."

Adam seemed to stare at me like I had grown an extra head, he swallowed the bread and chuckled slightly.

"Vegas huh. Never took you as a gambler."

"I know, but there's more to Vegas than gambling Adam. There's the shows, the Grand Canyon, and Arizona is right nearby."

He looked at me, he seemed to be taking in my point. He leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"Fair enough but why are you telling me this?"

"Okay, well... I was wondering if you wanted to join us?"

He remained silent for a while, I started to panic.

"It's a bad idea isn't it? I've been battling with the should I stay or should I go and even now I've said yes I'm still unsure and..."

"Woah, hold up," he said as he took my hand to calm me down. "I don't think its a bad idea."

I looked at him in surprise.

"Really? You don't think it's really bad of me to consider going?"

"Don't be stupid, I think it's what you need... I think Noah would have wanted you to go too."

I smiled at him, he kept a hold of my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"So, will you come too?"

"Sure, that's if Lizzy won't mind."

"Don't worry about Lizzy," I said. "I've got that all worked out."

OxO

"You invited Adam."

Lizzy didn't so much scream it, she stated it – coming from her it would have been better if she was screaming right now.

"Yes, He kinda needs a break too Liz. Besides he's good company."

"What part of girls vacation didn't you hear?"

I sighed and sat her down on the sofa.

"I understand that but I would really appreciate it if he came. We went through a lot together and I'd feel a bit safer with him there."

Lizzy looked at me and slumped into the sofa.

"I guess your right... but I was looking forward to it being just us girls."

"I'm sorry... are you going to sulk now?"

She nodded like a small child, thankfully I know how to deal with these situations. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the ice cream tub and two spoons. She seemed to cheer up when she had taken her first bite.

"Well if Adam is coming I think we need to even the odds out a bit," she decided.

She took her phone out and began to scroll through her phonebook, once she had settled on a number she turned to me.

"I am still determined to make this a girls trip, so, would you mind if I invited Jessica?"

"No, I don't mind."

She dialled the number and as it was ringing she turned to me again with a smile.

"Is Adam single?"

"Excuse me?"

"I was just thinking that we could hook him up with Jessica, from the times I've met him and you've talked about him I think we have a match here."

I sighed and shook my head.

"Lizzy, you really come up with the most inappropriate things sometimes."

* * *

Ok, brain is begging me for sleep - energy drink comedown...yay. So for those of you who are also following my Mummy story 'A Call To Adventure' don't worry - that is still going (the next chapter is currently being tweaked). So if you like this story so far don't be afraid to voice your thoughts/opnions/ideas/point out mistakes etc - the more the merrier.

**Well, what do you think? Please review - constructive criticism is needed :)**


	4. Wish You Were Here

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mindfreak or Criss Angel – Las Vegas/Luxor/A&E probably do.**

**This is just something that has been plaguing me for a while so I'm going to try and get it down. I will try and keep people's personalities as close as possible. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Wish You Were Here

Now we had Jessica on board we began to plan where in Vegas we wanted to stay. Lizzy was on the internet at every opportunity she could get, she would even sacrifice her favourite TV programmes just to get information on Vegas. One night we decided to call everyone together and have a vote on the hotels.

"The Venetian looks nice," I said, "and I would love to see Wayne Brady."

"Didn't you use to have a crush on him when 'Whose Line' was on?" asked Adam as he stuffed another salt and vinegar crisp in his mouth.

Lizzy just laughed as I aimed my best death glares at him, she placed another few pages of information on the coffee table. Jessica entered the room carrying a large bottle of Dr Pepper, she poured everyone a glass before sitting down and looking at a booklet on the Stratosphere. Jessica is one of those uber-pretty girls, she has long blonde hair and I swear she must be a size zero (even though she tells us she is a size 12). Most people look at her and think she is a complete bitch but she is the nicest girl in the world. I met Jessica through Lizzy as they both work together. Lizzy smuggled me into a Barbecue that her workplace was holding and I was introduced to Jessica. We hit it off pretty well and, to be honest, the three of us have been friends ever since.

"So, what are we thinking people?" asked Lizzy as she placed her glass down.

"I don't know, they all look nice" replied Jessica.

There was a moment's pause then Adam spoke up.

"What about this one?"

He placed the A4 pieces of paper on the table and we leaned in for a closer look. The information was for a hotel called the Luxor, an Egyptian themed hotel. I have to admit out of all the hotels we had flicked through I hadn't noticed this one. I picked it up off the table and Jessica peaked over my shoulder. I've always loved anything Egyptian ever since I was little and I was beginning to love this hotel ... the fact it was shaped like a pyramid was enough of a selling point for me.

"That's so cool, we have to stay there," said Jessica as she moved to get her glass.

Lizzy began to fire up her laptop to look up the Luxor website. It didn't take long and the website was enough for us. I had to admit the rooms on their website did look rather plush and the nightclub was enough for Jessica and Lizzy to commit to staying there. Adam was pretty easy going when it came to choice, as long as there was a swimming pool he was happy. So, it was unanimous, we were staying at the Luxor.

OxO

The moment the plane took off a week later Lizzy and Jessica were so excited, it was like taking two children on a sugar high to a theme park. Even Adam seemed to be settling into the idea of a vacation; I think secretly he was looking forward to spending two weeks with a group of girls as he figured he would be the envy of most guys when we got there. I, on the other hand, couldn't get as excited as the others. Something about all of this felt very wrong, it felt as if Noah should be here. I know I wanted to go, I mean, when you work hard you deserve a vacation right? My head was longing for this, but my heart wasn't. I had taken a photo of Noah and I in my carry on, the thought of leaving without one made me feel sick. It was my favourite picture from when we had been to Greece, he's leaning on a sun lounger in his surfer shorts and I'm lying against his chest. He has a beer in one hand and the biggest grin on his face and I'm laughing... we were so happy...

"Penny for your thoughts."

I turn to see Adam poking his head through the gap in the seats with that grin on his face; he's trying to distract me.

"In flight film any good?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"Nah," he replied shaking the headphones off. "What you're thinking is probably more interesting."

I smiled slightly and shake my head.

"I doubt that."

Adam is quiet for a moment, I then feel someone rest their head on my shoulder. I look over to see its Lizzy's head and shes hugging me.

"Come on Nic, you're doing the right thing here," said Adam. "You wait, once we land and get settled you'll feel better."

I sigh and hugged Lizzy back, she was trying to cheer me up too. I fake a small smile.

"You're right, once we get settled in and refreshed I'll probably feel better and it will feel like a vacation."

"Wait till you get in the pool... or the spa... then it's going to feel like a vacation." replied Lizzy.

I laugh slightly, she makes a good point. I can't remember the last time I went swimming and I don't think I've been anywhere near a spa before. For the rest of the flight I try to concentrate on those facts... it doesn't take long before I drift away to other things.

OxO

We arrive in Vegas at about 7 at night and the sight that greeted us shook us out of our sleepy stupor we were in. The entrance was all lit up palm trees swayed in the breeze, to one side there was a massive obelisk branded with the Luxor's logo. It all looked impressive but that was nothing compared to what we next saw. A massive Sphinx lay proudly in front of the hotel itself. The Luxor itself was a massive black pyramid with flashing lights travelling up the sides, and the famous 'Luxor light' shining brightly from the top.

"Only in Vegas," said Adam as he caught up to me with his suitcase.

As we made it to the front doors, underneath the Sphinx, something caught my eye. I stopped and bobbed down to get a closer look.

"Wow, how did that get in there?"

It was a playing card, it had a weird design on the back and the front had been signed with two different signatures. I went to touch it but all I could feel was the glass, it was actually embedded in the glass door.

"That's pretty cool."

I turned to see Adam peering over my shoulder. He was looking at the card and reached out to touch it. He turned to me and I smiled at him.

"Freaky isn't it. How did it get in here?" I asked him.

"Don't know, perhaps it was magic?"

I looked at him with a confused expression on his face. He sighed and shook his head.

"Las Vegas is home to magicians, perhaps the card got in there from a demonstration that was given here. Did you read any of the stuff that Lizzy printed off?"

"Not really," I replied trying to hide the embarrassment I was feeling, "I just looked at the pictures."

"You can be so simple sometimes Nicola."

I punched him lightly in the arm and we continued inside to join the others. I couldn't help but stop and take another look at the card, there had to be a logical reason for it being there. I never was a believer in that kind of stuff… that's where Noah and I differed, he was always more open minded than me. Noah always told me that Vegas was somewhere he wanted to stay away from, he was afraid that if he started to gamble he wouldn't stop. He had a bad experience at his friend's Vegas theme night; he almost lost the money he had saved up for my engagement ring on blackjack… I would have been SO mad if he had. I almost convinced him to go once, we would have seen the Grand Canyon, gone for a picnic at Lake Mead, and to end it all we would have had a romantic meal and caught a show… just thinking about it now makes my heart ache again… he's meant to be here... he's meant to be keeping me warm from the cold Vegas air… we should be the ones sharing a room together tonight…

"Hey, are you being slow on purpose or… what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I tell Adam as we walk towards the front desk.

I wish you were here Noah, I really do…

* * *

Okay, I've been a bit inspired for this one as my parents are off to Vegas soon and they are staying in the Luxor - not sure if they will go and see Criss Angel's beLIEve but I hope they do (even though I will be majorly jealous).

Most of my big essays are out of the way now so I have a bit more time to focus on my stories... unfortunatly at the moment I'm tweaking chapters as I'm trying to get uni reading and presentations ready.

Thank you to those of you who have reviewed and added this story to their fav's list - I really appreciate it. Once again I would love to hear people's thoughts and opinions... even throw some ideas my way!

If your wondering when Criss is actually appearing in this story... nxt chapter people, not long now :)

**Well, what do you think? Please review - constructive criticism is needed :)**


End file.
